


We'll see each other again

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agender!Byleth, Crimson Flower, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Totally not projecting my feelings here, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, not at all, trans!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Marianne knows her love is heading out on an important assignment in the morning.She wishes the day didn't have to end.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	We'll see each other again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the love of my life. My heart will always be with you Kathryn, no matter how far apart we are.

It was as Marianne sat opposite a bedroom mirror, combing out her long, skyblue, wavy hair in the dead of night that she began to dread having to go to sleep. Today had been like many days in the Imperial capital, Marianne would wake up, eat, wash up, attend the minister’s agenda meeting, and then usually have a short, private chat with the Emperor over policy positions. From there it was generally just a matter of attending to one’s ministerial duties, then dinner, and bed. But instead, Edelgard gave Marianne permission to take the remainder of the day off to rest. No reason given as it was already known between them both.

“Are you coming to bed, Mari?” A soft voice called out from bed.

The former Alliance noblewoman finished her stroke and put the comb down with a sigh. “Just need to braid my hair, Lethie, you know how it gets when I lie loose.” She replied.

Both could tell that she was just stalling at this point. Marianne knew just slipping into a simple ponytail would have the same effect, but she just didn’t want the day to end. By the time Marianne was even beginning to gather her combed hair, she realized Byleth was already standing behind her, braiding it herself.

“Lethie, I-” Marianne tried to speak, but found her throat suddenly catch and lock up. Feeling her ability to communicate rapidly disappearing under dread and anxiety, Marianne let her head hang low as Byleth continued to braid her wavy locks. She only perked back up upon feeling a softness against her cheek. Looking to her side, Marianne felt another kiss come from her dearest, and pressed back.

“It’s ok, Mari.” Byleth assured her, resuming the braiding as Marianne just took long, deep breaths one after the other. After a couple minutes Byleth announced they were done, securing the end with a small clip and reached around to give her beloved another kiss. “Now, come to bed please, it’s cold without you.”

Marianne was led by the hand back to the bed, but instead of slipping under the covers she simply sat on the edge and sighed. Byleth didn’t say anything, instead simply joining Marianne by her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting the healer rest against their chest. There they remained for many silent minutes, the only noises in their shared room being the soft click of a clock, and gentle breaths. Marianne eventually tried to speak up again, but only got a single syllable out before starting to openly weep tears down her cheeks. Byleth wrapped another arm around their wife, and softly stroked her head.

“I don’t want you to go.” Marianne croaked.

Byleth pressed a kiss to Marianne’s scalp and resumed their petting. “I don’t want to leave either.”

Tomorrow morning the first real campaign against Those Who Slither in the Dark was set to begin. Hubert had discovered their main base of operations, and now a contingent of the Imperial army was set to head there and dismantle it, Byleth included. There was a small bit of trickery included to keep Arundel in the dark, the force was nominally being sent to meet Almyran aggression at Fódlan’s lockets, and it was what the troops had initially been briefed over. But once they left Hresvelg, Edelgard planned to reveal the truth, that it was a plan concocted between herself and the newly crowned King Khalid. Instead of fighting the supposedly ‘rampaging’ Almyran army, each force would join their new allies and descend upon Shambala, reducing the base to ruins and capturing as many of its leaders as they could. It was a good plan, Marianne thought, but the deception needed took a heavy tool on her heart.

“I should be going with you, Lethie.” She spoke up after another sigh.

Byleth held Marianne’s hand firm, thumb rocking the platinum band that adorned her left hand. “I know, but if the entire cabinet or even half of it departs, our enemy will certainly smell the trap.” They explained, Marianne languished yet again. “Edelgard is counting on you and Freya to run things while we’re gone, and…” Byleth stood up and walked Marianne over to the side of the room. There laid the strongest symbol of how far the two had come and grown together, as a small baby with light blue hair slept soundly within a crib. “Little Kyrie still needs one of her mothers to look after her.” Byleth whispered.

She had been born after an unexpected but relatively simple pregnancy. The two had found out in the middle of planning their wedding, leading to a bit of extra fantic rushing before Byleth outgrew their fitted wedding apparel. And then Marianne had to grudgingly explain to the Emperor why the commander of the Black Eagle Strike Force had to step away from military duties for the next year. It was all a bit stressful, but everyone relaxed when they saw how precious Kyrie was, with Byleth in particular being extra relieved by how loud and needing for attention their baby was. The only curious aspect was Kyrie’s lime green eyes. Neither Byleth nor Marianne quite knew what it meant, but they figured time would eventually tell on that front.

“I know…” Marianne whispered back in agreement. “I just worry how long this excursion is going to last? A month? Two months? Three? What if you get hurt? You said th-” Byleth stopped Marianne by putting a finger to her mouth, and then closing her lips with a kiss.

“Everything will be fine, and I’ll be back before you know it.” Byleth assured her. Marianne bent over to gently kiss their child’s cheek, taking a deep breath as she was reunited with her wife’s cornflower eyes. “And I’ll be with Edelgard, we’ll keep each other safe, just like always.” Byleth added, finally smiling in time with Marianne.

“Ok… but you make sure to let El know I’m holding her personally responsible for anything that happens to you.” Marianne teased, and they both chuckled as quietly as they could. She had previously been envious of the special relationship the two seemed to have, but Byleth took great strides in assuring Marianne that their attachment was just a very strong platonic bond. And Marianne was even more convinced when Edelgard agreed to give her away at their wedding, having found their own special friendship over the years of conflict.

Marianne finally slipped under the covers with Byleth, both agreeing that any further discussion might accidentally wake their little one. Byleth held Marianne as she came to rest just over her lover’s heart, the wondrous gift that had made their lives together even possible. Marianne felt assured that she would start to cry again, but simply took one breath after another, letting Byleth’s gentle beats lull her into bliss.

“I love you so much, Byleth.” Marianne quietly proposed.

A slight shift, and the two kissed each other goodnight under the covers. “I love you too, Marianne.” Byleth affirmed.


End file.
